


What Mark Noticed About His Egos part 2

by JesseBane



Series: Behind the Scenes- Egos [3]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, The Drowned Man - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Mark's egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: There are new Egos in town so what has Mark notcied about these ones in the limited time they have exhisited?
Series: Behind the Scenes- Egos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379032
Kudos: 23





	1. Introductions

**Marc/The Plumber:** It was after the production of The Drowned Man, Mark woke to the sound of dripping and frowned turning over in his bed only to find a pair of shining sunglasses looking down at him. Mark had yelped and jerked away and the sound of dripping stopped. Mark switched on the light to find two more egos stood at his bedside. One was wearing a plumb colored turtle neck sweater and a purple sports jacket over a pair of black pants and dress shoes. He was also wearing a pair of reflective sunglasses, Mark recognized this ego as Marc from The Drowned Man series.

Behind Marc was an ego dressed completely in white with a white face mask hanging around his neck, he was also holding a blue wrench in his hands and Mark recognized this character as The Plumber from the same series.

Mark groaned before contacting Dark to help transport the new Egos over to the manner where they were introduced to the others and made to feel at home. Marc and Bim got along like a house on fire, which should have worried Mark but it didn’t. The Plumber seemed to be alone most of the time and this made Mark a bit sad but he knew it would just take Plumber time to settle in.

**The Builder:** The next morning Mark was woken to a loud banging and he shot up in bed once again to find another ego at the bottom of his bed standing on a chair and looking at something on the ceiling, the bang had been him dropping his tool bag to the floor. The ego was wearing a white short sleeved tee with a pair of white sweatpants and a pair of white sneakers. He also had a large blonde mustache which practically reached his ears on either side of his head. Mark realized that this was The Builder and he groaned, it would seem that all the characters he portrayed in The Drowned Man were becoming real, which meant he had better warn Dark that he would likely have a least one more after this.

Builder seemed to get along with everyone but he seemed to spend more time with  Reynolds, due to their shared interest in building and construction. They often included Plumber as well.

**The Electrician:** Sure enough the next morning Mark was woken once again, this time by his lights flashing on and off. He groaned and sat up, sure enough there at the bottom of his bed fiddling with the ceiling light was The Electrician. He was wearing a short sleeved white tee with a pair of blue low riding jeans, a pair of tan work boots and a green reflective work vest. He also had a pair of work glove hanging out of his back pocket. Mark sighed and made Electrician fix the lights before once again calling Dark. 

The Jim’s loved Electrician and often got him to help them with their equipment if it went wrong and he was often with AJ and MJ in the studio in-case something went wrong.

**Illinois/Yancy/Magnum:** There wasn’t even a month gap before A Heist With Markiplier was aired and Mark was woken one morning to find three people at the bottom of his bed and he almost cried when he realized who they were. The tallest of the three had massive tree trunks strapped to his legs where he had lost his feet. He was wearing a pirate outfit – hat and sword as well – and had a large black beard which matched the long black hair he had. The pirate also had a scar running down vertically bellow his right eye.

The middle height man looked like a knock off cowboy/Indiana Jones wearing a cow boy hat and the same outfit that Indiana Jones wears  even down to the bag.

The last of them was wearing prison strip pants with a plain white tee – a noticeable cigarette bump in one of the arms – a pair of white socks peaking out of the rolled up pants and a pair of shiny black dress shoes.

Mark sighed as he called Dark once more so that he could get Illinois, Yancy and Magnum settled into the manner with the others. Magnum seemed happy with his new life and seemed to strike up a friendship with Ed of all people, which surprised people at first before they realized that it made sense due to their love of money.

Illinois seemed to spend more time with one of the Septic egos and King of the Squirrels then any one else but everyone was welcoming of him.

Yancy had the hardest time fitting in as he was very jumpy about being out of prison, he didn’t know what to do or how to fit in with the others. Shockingly Eric seemed to take the timid ego under his wing and the two seemed to be good for each other. Eric helped Yancy adjust to life in the manner and Yancy helped Eric to become more sure of himself and even taught him how to sing and dance.


	2. What they look like

**Marc:** Marc was the same height as Bim with black hair that is slicked to the sides. You never see his eyes under his glasses as he never takes them off, but if you are lucky will occasionally see the fully black eyes that he sports, with no definition in the different parts of his eyes. He has facial hair similar to Mark.

Marc is slim but muscled with manicured hands and slightly camp tendencies.

**The Plumber:** Plumber is slightly shorter then Mark and is stocky and well muscled, especially his arms due to using them all day. He has floppy black hair and a youthful look around his face with the same sort of beard as Mark. Plumber has ocean blue eyes that seem to light up with a youthful tendency.

**The Builder:** Builder is the same height as Mark but is much more muscled then him with thick arms and a six pack to boot. Builder has floppy black hair with a large blonde mustache that almost reaches his ears and looks almost fake until you touch it. But he also has a slight black fuzz on his cheeks and chin like Mark does. Builder has gray eyes.

**The Electrician:** Electrician looks exactly the same as Plumber but is slightly less muscled in the arms and his eyes are amber in color. Electrician also has burns on his hands and arms from electrical burns. 

**Magnum:** Magnum is the tallest ego but not the strongest. He reaches 7 foot exactly with his stumps on – although the Googles and Dr Iplier are working together to make him proper prostetics for his legs – and without he reaches about 5”8’. Magnum has long black hair that he often braids at the front. He also has a thick black beard that reaches the middle of his chest. Magnum has brown eyes like Marks.

**Illinois:** Illinois is the same height as Mark. He also has black floppy hair that is often hidden beneath his cow boy hat. Illinois’s facial hair is slightly longer and more raggedy then Mark’s is due to him being an explorer. Illinois has well muscled arms and legs and also has a six pack due to his adventures. Illinois has forest green eyes.

**Yancy:** Yancy is almost a baby face but not quite, he doesn’t have a much facial hair as Mark does but he has more then King does. He has greased back hair like he was just in Grease (the film that is) and is Danny. Yancy has muscled arms but he is very skinny. Yancy also has a Tiny Box Tim tattoo on his neck, the story board for A Heist With Markiplier tattooed on his left arm.  He also has Dark tattooed on his left knuckles and Mark tattooed on his right knuckles. Yancy had the same brown eyes as Dark but they always seem sad or scared.


	3. Tee's

Once the new ego’s had been around for a week Mark decided it was high time to get them their own tee’s like he did with the other egos. So he set out to find some.

**Marc:** Marc received his tee only a week after coming to live at the Manner after finding out about the other egos tee’s. It had been Builder who had asked Reynolds about them and Marc knew then that he wanted to feel as accepted as the others but didn’t hold out any hope. So when Mark had come to visit only a week after he and the others had come into being he couldn’t believe it when he was presented with the wrapped gift that contained his very own tee. The tee was the official Drowned Man tee that Mark had had made for the series. Marc loved it and always wore it as a pajama shirt.

**The Plumber:** Plumber had also noticed the tee’s but had been to shy to ask what they were and how they got them. Then he over heard Builder asking Reynolds why they all had theses pajama tees. Plumber became down heartened for a little while as he didn’t believe that he would get one as he didn’t feel like he was part of this strange family half of the time. But when Mark had given him that little wrapped present he had become teary as he tore into the present and a smile graced his face when he found the blue tee inside with white lettering on the front saying ‘Plumber Extra Charges $100 if you watch, $150 if you help, $200 if you worked on it first, $250 if you ask me to double check, $500 if you tell me how to do my job’. Plumber often wears the tee under his work uniform and always wore a version of it as a pajama top.

**The Builder:** Builder had been curious about the tees he saw all of the egos wearing as pajama shirts and sometimes during the day as well. Eventually he found the courage to ask Reynolds what it was all about.  Once Reynolds explained it to him he knew that he wanted to be apart of that as well but didn’t have the courage to ask as even he felt like he still didn’t fit in. So when Mark presented him with his present he almost cried but he managed to keep it in as he tore of the wrapping paper and found the black tee with the words ‘How to fix it’ printed on the top in white lettering with a flow diagram under it also in white. Builder immediately fell in love with the tee and wore it whenever he could.

**The Electrician:** Electrician tired to seem un-bothered by the fact that he didn’t have a tee like the others, but inside he was desperate to have one, to feel like one of the family. When Mark gave him his tee he took it and opened it trying to still seem un-bothered but Mark could see the tears in his eyes when he did, but he didn’t comment on it. Electrician loved his black tee with the words ‘I’m an electrician my level of sarcasm depends on your level of stupidity’. Now Electrician always wore it when he could.

**Magnum:** Magnum had been un-bothered by the tees at first, until he realized that everyone had them  and he didn’t. He decided to hunt for some gold to get one for himself, but realized that it wasn’t the same thing as all the other egos had their tees brought by Mark, their creator. The pirate became rather agitated until Mark turned up two weeks after Magnum, Illinois and Yancy appeared. Magnum had tore into the gift with enthusiasm to find a black tee with a white outline of a treasure chest on it with the words ‘Pirates Treasure’ printed on the top and bottom of the tee. Magnum smiled and wore it often under his pirate uniform and for his pajamas.

**Illinois:** Illinois was always curious about the tees that everyone seemed to have, tees that seemed to match their jobs of personalities, but he never asked. That was until Mark turned up and presented him with a gift. Illinois had opened it and gasped at what he found. The tee was black with a white box printed on the chest with an image of a gun, a whip and a fedora hat inside it with the words ‘Archaeology checklist’. Illinois loved the tee and could often be found wearing it when he was actually at home. 

[ ](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/1cQAAOSwX61ZMDmF/s-l1600.jpg)

**Yancy:** Yancy had been told early on by Eric that he would eventually receive a tee from Mark to welcome him to the ego family, but Yancy had been unsure about this as he didn’t believe that he was part of the family, he often felt like an outcast and felt that the other egos and Mark didn’t trust him. So when Mark did actually present Yancy with the gift Yancy had run away without even taking the gift from Mark. Hours later Eric knocked on Yancy’s door and walked in when Yancy realized who it was. Eric had soothed Yancy until he felt brave enough to open the present. Yancy was greeted with the sight of a white tee with an image of a minion on the front of it wearing a stripped prison uniform with the words ‘I didn’t do it’ printed under in black lettering. Yancy had cried himself to sleep with Eric by his side clutching the tee like a security blanket. Yancy now was  rarely ever seen without the tee any more.


	4. Human Names

Mark had a much easier time providing the new egos with their own human names as many of them could get away with the names they already had. The others egos had been a great help in aiding the new egos find their own names.

**Marc:** Marc became known as Marcellus Henry Iplier.

**The Plumber:** Plumber became known as Laiken Plumber Iplier.

**The Builder:** Builder became known as Bob Builder Iplier.

**The Electrician:** Electrician became known as  Bolt Electrician Iplier.

**Magnum:** Magnum decided to keep his name even though it wasn’t a name that most people heard of. He became known as Magnum Teach Iplier.

**Illinois:** Illinois also kept his own name but became Illinois Indiana Iplier.

**Yancy:** Yancy took a lot of convincing as he didn’t want to give himself a reason to be out in the real world so he was unable to hurt anyone. But soon Eric persuaded him to give himself a name so the boy became known as Yancy Clyde Iplier.


	5. How They Celebrate

Although none of the new egos have yet to celebrate a birthday Mark decided to celebrate them coming into being so had worked hard with the other egos to work out the best way to celebrate with them.

**Marc:** Marc was much like Bim wanting the day to be all about him. He would be woken to the smell of his favorite breakfast cooking and would come downstairs to everyone seated at the table which you could hardly see under the food and presents. After breakfast Marc would have the birthday crown placed on his head and he would open his presents and cards. He would then go out shopping with Bim and Marvin for the day while the other egos and Mark set up a party for Marc. The evening would be full of partying and then Marc would cut the cake. His favorite cake is a chocolate orange cake with decadent chocolate orange butter cream.

**The Plumber:** Plumber is more nervous so Mark made his favorite breakfast and gave him his presents afterwards, but they all kept it low key. He would then spend the day playing different versions of Mario. Then in the evening they would have a lovely blueberry fruit cake.

**The Builder:** Builder would have a full English breakfast in the morning before heading off to spend the day in the town with Reynolds and the other builders they work with. They would return for supper drunk on atmosphere (as they can’t drink) before partying with the egos into the late of the night. The night would end with a lemon drizzle cake.

**The Electrician:** Electrician would be woken by the younger Jim twins jumping on his bed before dragging him downstairs for his favorite breakfast. The Jim’s would then record and comment on each of the presents that Electrician was brought. Once presents were over the Jim’s (all four of them) would drag Electrician out of the house to do whatever it was they did before dragging him back late at night to spend the rest of the hours with the other egos. They would spend the night playing games and joking around with Builder. Electrician would then be provided with a lime drizzle cake.

**Magnum:** Magnum expected the most extravagant presents and would open them with gusto that only a pirate could possibly posses. Then Mark would send Magnum on a scavenger hunt. He would then return with a treasure chest of chocolate gold coins of all flavors possible. He would then spend the rest of the evening devouring the chocolate and declaring war on all those who betrayed him. He would then be given a chocolate cake shaped like a treasure chest filled with more gold coins.

**Illinois:** Illinois would be up early of course but his breakfast would already be waiting for him and he would eat happily before going off of an adventure with Angus and sometimes King as well. They would return hours later covered in dirt so he would shower before spending the evening with the other egos and playing different games with the egos. He would then be provided with a biscuit cake.

**Yancy:** Yancy was overwhelmed by the celebrations so spent the day locked in Eric’s room eating all of his favorite food and watching all his favorite movies. Eric would spend the whole day with him and never once complain. Yancy would come downstairs for supper which was a combination of his favorites, Magnum’s favorites and Illinois’s favorites. He would then sit in a quite corner with Eric watching everyone having fun and just smiling, because he finally felt as if he belonged somewhere. Then as he would be going to bed Eric and Mark would take him to one side and present him with a small marble cake. Yancy would take it to his room and share it with Eric before falling asleep with a rare smile on his face and he would have one night without nightmares.


	6. Favorite Food

As with the other egos Mark noticed that there were certain food that his new egos loved and hated.

**Marc:** Marc loved a Venison roast with all the fixings.

Marc hated cheese (unless it was goats cheese).

**The Plumber:** Plumber loved macaroni cheese with a mozzarella crust on the top along with some green beans and garlic bread.

Plumber hated apples.

**The Builder:** Builder loved roast chicken with all of the fixings.

Builder hated duck (as a food item, he didn’t mind them when they were in ponds and streams)

**The Electrician:** Electrician loved to eat sweet potato jacket potato with coleslaw and tuna.

Electrician hated eggs.

**Magnum:** Magnum loved poached salmon with asparagus.

Magnum hated broccoli.

**Illinois:** Illinois loved rabbit pot pie with various vegetables.

Illinois hated mushrooms.

**Yancy:** Yancy liked most food as it was a huge leap from the slop he was fed in prison but he was particularly fond of chicken tika masala with naan bread and rice.

Yancy did however hate mashed potatoes, he could eat them any other way but he could not stand them mashed.


	7. Favorite Drink

**Marc:** Marc loved to drink a Virgin Bloody Mary.

He hated anything with lemon in it.

**The Plumber:** Plumber enjoyed blueberry juice.

He hated apple juice.

**The Builder:** Builder loved a builder’s tea but he also loved coca cola as well.

He hated cream soda.

**The Electrician:** Electrician loved mountain dew (all the flavors).

He hated coffee.

**Magnum:** Magnum loved alcohol free Rum.

He hated water (he saw enough of it he didn’t want to drink it).

**Illinois:** Illinois enjoyed water but he also loved to treat himself to a cooling glass of pear juice when he was at home.

He hated coffee as it made him feel to wired to do his job properly.

**Yancy:** Yancy was happy with anything that wasn’t water as that was all he had in prison. But he found himself really enjoying hot chocolate and Pepsi Max.

He hated orange juice.


	8. Couples

**Marc:** Marc didn’t think he would ever fall in love, he was happy the way he was. But he found himself falling helplessly falling in love with Bim’s best friend Marvin. It was only three weeks into Marc’s existence when Marvin asked him out and they are happily together.

**The Plumber:** Plumber is still working on getting along with everyone else but is often still alone so he has yet to really get into a relationship with anyone.

**The Builder:** Builder was only around a week before Reynolds and Clint declared their interest in him and so Builder is now with the two of them quite happily.

**The Electrician:** Electrician found himself enamored with all four of the Jim’s and the Jim’s became swiftly enamored with him also so it was not surprise to anyone when the Jim’s declared that they were now dating Electrician, not that he was complaining.

**Magnum:** Magnum never thought he would ever get into a relationship either but soon found himself attracted to the most unlikely person. Ed was just as shocked when Magnum asked him out but he didn’t refuse. The two were still at their tentative stage and working each other out.

**Illinois:** To no-ones surprise Illinois ended up in a happily relationship with King and Angus.

**Yancy:** Yancy doesn’t yet want to call what he has with Eric a relationship in fear of ruining it but Eric defiantly calls what he has with Yancy a relationship and will happily declare it to anyone who will listen and Yancy secretly enjoys it and is very happy.


	9. Fears and Phobias

**Marc:** Marc liked to pretend that he had no fears in the world, but this of course is a lie as everyone is scared of something. Marc has Necrophobia- the fear of death and dead things (Dark is not included in this as technically he is no longer dead. Nor does it include Robbie although it did at frst but as Marc got to know the Zombie he is no longer afraid of him), even so this is an ironic fear as his first 'apperance' on Mark's chennel had him talking to Wade about how the house was possessed by a ghost and talking about blood seeping out of the walls.

**The Plumber:** Plumber has Doxophobia- the fear of being praised. He didn’t understand why he had this fear but he did, all he knew was that he believed that people were lying to him when he was being praised.

**The Builder:** Builder has Dystychiphobia- the fear of accidents. Being a builder having accident could cause in serious injury or even death.

**The Electrician:** Electrician has mild Pluviophobia- the fear of being rained on. Now if he is out and about and it starts to rain it doesn’t scare him, but if he is working outside and it starts to rain it terrifies him as it could mean he gets electrocuted horrendously and it could kill him.

**Magnum:** Being a very manly pirate Magnum likes to believe that he is afraid of nothing but this would be a lie. Magnum has Selachophobia- the fear of sharks. . . need we say more?

**Illinois:** Due to the character that Illinois is based off of he shares the same fears which means that Illinois has Ophidiophobia- the fear of snakes.

**Yancy:** Yancy is afraid of many things just the same as Eric is. Yancy has Enochlophobia- Fear of crowds, this is crowds of people he doesn’t know but sometimes he becomes overwhelmed even being around all of the egos. Yancy also has Agoraphobia- the fear of open spaces or of being in crowded, public places like markets. Fear of leaving a safe place, this developed due to Yancy being in prison as he never wanted to be free and then he was. He is slowly becoming adapted to being in the outside world but sometimes it still scares him, this also ties into the fear Eleutherophobia- which is the fear of freedom, but Yancy is becoming more accustomed to this as time goes by and it is becoming less of a problem, but sometimes he still gets overwhelmed.


	10. Allergies

**Marc:** Marc has the same issue as most of the other egos with the fact that he can not drink alcohol but he is also allergic to shellfish.

**The Plumber:** Plumber is allergic to cows milk.

**The Builder:** Builder is allergic to celery.

**The Electrician:** Electrician is allergic to egg plant.

**Magnum:** Magnum is not effected by the alcohol as he is portrayed as a pirate who enjoys rum so he can therefore drink but he is allergic to shellfish the same as Marc.

**Illinois:** Illinois is allergic to coconuts (but he can eat other nuts).

**Yancy:** Yancy is also not affected by the alcohol intolerance but he is allergic to grass pollen.


	11. Things They Like To Do

**Marc:** In his spare time Marc enjoys reading and making model cars and rockets.

**The Plumber:** Plumber enjoys making clay statues (but he has never told anyone).

**The Builder:** Builder enjoys playing the saxophone in his spare time.

**The Electrician:** Electrician loves to play video games in his spare time but also enjoys collecting matchstick cars.

**Magnum:** Magnum enjoys knitting but tell no one.

**Illinois:** Illinois enjoys reading up about history but he also enjoys visiting museums.

**Yancy:** Yancy loves to dance in his spare time and has often managed to convince Eric to do it with him.


	12. How They Sleep

**Marc:** Marc will curl up on the floor cuddled up with Marvin (if the Septic’s were joining them) if not he will curl up under a blanket so that only the tuft of hair is visible and will be found cuddling a pillow.

**The Plumber:** Plumber will curl up in the corner somewhere alone facing everyone on his side with his knees drawn up to his chest and his hands pillowed under his head.

**The Builder:** Builder will be snuggled up as the little spoon with Reynolds sharing a blanket.

**The Electrician:** Electrician will be squashed between the two sets of Jim’s or on his back with each of the Jim’s laying their heads on him in some way.

**Magnum:** Magnum will be splayed out on a hammock beside Ed’s recliner with his hat over his eyes.

**Illinois:** Illinois will be snuggled up with King under his cape and a blanket usually cuddling King’s crown while King cuddles him, but if the Septic’s are there he will be cuddling Angus and Angus will be holding the crown.

**Yancy:** Yancy’s back will be pressed up against Eric’s facing the wall with his arms over his head as if protecting himself and his forehead resting on his knees where his legs are pulled up to his chest.


	13. Flowers

The first time Mark brought the egos flowers he imminently knew what ones he wanted to get for them and he was delighted when those flowers became their favorites.

**Marc:** Marc was brought a bouquet of  Alstroemeria  which means Wealth and Fortune, something that Marc had plenty off due to being a TV personality.

**The Plumber:** Plumber had Freesia which means Innocence as that was how Mark perceived Plumber. Plumber didn’t mind as he decided that he loved the flowers.

**The Builder:** Builder was given Gladiolus  as it symbolizes strength.

**The Electrician:** Electrician was given Larkspur which symbolizes lightness.

**Magnum:** Magnum was given Astilbe  because another name for it was ‘false goat beard’, Mark didn’t really look up the meaning and neither did Magnum.

**Illinois:** Illinois was given King Protea as this symbolizes courage which is needed by an adventurer to allow him to stay safe.

**Yancy:** Yancy was given Anemone as these were the flowers meaning Fragility and everyone could see that Yancy was very fragile. Yancy loved the flowers and kept them in his room on his bedside table.


	14. Families

Of course all of the new egos became part of the whole family but Yancy became another one of Dark and Wilford ‘children’ through Eric. Not that Dark and Wilford minded they wanted to help Yancy in any way they could, he was just a lost child that needed some guidance to the world and that is what Dark and Wilford wanted to do.

As time progressed Yancy became used to his knew family and often hid in Dark’s office if Eric wasn’t home and life began to get to much for him and Dark always welcomed him with open arms. Sometimes at night Dark would be the only one awake when Yancy had a nightmare and he would go and sit with Dark instead of waking Eric, or if Wilford was awake he would sit with him while Wilford talked about who he was having on his show the following day. Yandere became the overprotective big sister and Bop the overprotective brother. Yancy also adored Babyplier and would often be found playing with him during the day to distract himself, Babyplier seemed to have a calming effect on the panicked young man.


End file.
